What Do You Think Comes in a Disguise Kit, Anyway?
}} Celia convinces Haley and Belkar to try a non-violent approach. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: OK, so this is a seldom-used mining path that leads through the mountains. If we follow it, we should be able to bypass the city. Celia: Is it guarded? Haley: Yeah, but not as heavily. This particular mine has been tapped out for over 100 years, so most people don't know it's even here. Belkar: So we're talking, like, 30 hobgoblins, tops. Celia: Thirty?? That's like an army! Belkar: Please. It's not even a work out. Haley: Yeah, if we kill 10 each, we're golden. Celia: Kill? Can't we just sneak past them? Haley: Not pulling this cart, we can't. Belkar: And I'm still not letting you put Roy's body in a Bag of Holding. I know it will screw me somehow. Haley: Not to mention that the inside of my bag will be covered in dead Roy. Belkar: Besides, it's easier to just kill them all. Celia: Easier for you, maybe, but some of us aren't professional murderers! Belkar: Professional? HA! I wish I was getting paid for this! Haley: Wait, are you saying you don't kill? Celia: Yeah, uh, MOST people don't kill, Haley! That's why there are laws against murder. Celia: It's really only adventurers who think, "Hmm, how can I solve this problem? Oh, right, bloodshed!" Belkar: That's not true. We run away a lot, too Haley: Yeah, well, when you've been around the dungeon a few times, you start to see violence as an acceptable alternative to a one-way ticket on the Negative Hit Point Express. Haley: I'd rather kill a few dozen hobgoblins than end up like Roy here. Haley: At any rate, these guards don't share your delicate sensibilities, so if you don't want to fight, just stay back here behind the cart. Haley: Belkar, can you handle fifteen? Belkar: If I can't, we'll have to stop at the next town to buy me a pink frilly dress, 'cause it'll mean I'll have spontaneously turned into a preteen girl. Celia: WAIT! Celia: This path only leads back to the mines, right? If you kill all the guards, someone will notice and try searching the caves. Celia: They'll find the Resistance immediately. Haley: Hmmm. That's actually a really good point. Belkar: Hey, they had their chance to serve me as a living god, I say, let 'em suffer. Celia: But don't worry...you just gave me an idea when you mentioned ending up like Roy... Celia: Haley, close your eyes. Haley: Ummm. OK. Celia draws x's on Haley's eyes. Celia: There! Who needs a Feign Death spell when we have a black eyeliner pencil? Celia: Now get on the cart with the other corpse while I do the same thing to Belkar. Belkar: Eyeliner? Couldn't you just stab me instead? D&D Context * Regarding the title, a disguise kit is a standard equipment item in the Player's Handbook. External Links * 537}} View the comic * 74454}} View the discussion thread Category:Return to the Oracle